You Broke Her
by MrsJadeOliver
Summary: He left her at that door, he didn't open it, and now he has to face the consequences. He broke Jade West to the point where she is unfixable.


**Hey I have had this Idea for a long time, I just never got round to writing it.**

**Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.**

Cat's POV

'Ten!' Jade shouted through the door. Beck didn't open it! What the hell is wrong with him? I turn to Andre and he nods to me.

'Guys I'm gonna go see how Jade is, bye Tori, Robbie see you guys later.' Andre said opening the door, and running out to catch up to Jade. He missed out Beck's name when he was saying bye, he really cares for her just like me.

I walk up to Beck and slap him really hard across his face, he looks shocked and I hear Robbie gasp.

'Cat, what did you do that for? That's so not like you!' Tori screamed at me holding me back before I could slap Beck again.

'He didn't open the door. Why didn't you open the god damn door?!' I said, crying now, I push Tori off me and run outside. I can see Jade sitting on the sidewalk and Andre bent down with his arms wrapped around her. She was sobbing into his chest and her makeup had ran all down her face.

I swapped places with Andre and he got into the drivers seat of Jade's car, I gently coaxed Jade into standing up and sat in the back seat of the car with me.

Andre drove us to Jade's house, but when we got there the driveway was empty. 'Andre take us to my place, my parents are taking my brother to a special hospital so the house is empty. I was gonna ask Jade to sleep over anyways.' I say, when I look down I see that Jade's asleep.

Poor Jadey...

_The following Monday..._

Beck's POV

I had broken up with Jade on Friday night. I feel terrible, I've tried calling and texting her but her phone was turned off all weekend. Andre and Cat are rejecting my calls too.

Most people think I introduced Jade to the gang and they only hung out with her cos' of me. But that's not true, they had been friends with Jade since kindergarten. Me and Andre had gotten really close lately but I ruined that too but hurting Jade.

I am so stupid!

When I walk into school on monday morning, the first thing I see is Cat sitting on the floor crying and being comforted by Robbie and Tori.

'Hey guys whats wrong with Cat?' I ask, and Tori opens her mouth to answer cat cuts her off.

'It's his fault! It's all his fault!' She screamed, tears still rolling down her face.

'What do you mean? What did Beck do?' Tori asked calmly but worriedly.

'He broke her!' She said and kept repeating it over and over in between sobs.

'Who Cat? Who are you talking about?' Tori asks, but I think by now we all know who she's talking about.

But Cat doesn't respond to her instead she stands up, walks towards me and stops merely two feet away.

'She stopped being Jade as soon as you changed your relationship status. When she left Tori's house she kept telling me that doesn't think it's one of those times, but she really hoped it was. Those times when you would break up but then cave in hours after and apologise and everything would be fine again.' Cat said, her words dripping with venom. This was one side of Cat Beck never wanted to see.

'We tried everything, and boy do I mean everything, to get her to be Jade. Ae bought her new scissors, she put them in a drawer and left them there. We made her coffee, she left it untouched. She replies to everything we say with 'yes' or 'no'. Congratulations Beck Oliver, you broke Jade West. I hope your happy!' She screamed at me and collapsed on the floor in a fit of tears.

By now we had drawn up quite a crowd, they were murmurings and mumblings and outraged gasps. I just stood there, rooted to the spot by my own fear. What had I done?

'Cat it'll be okay! We'll find a way to fix this! We'll make Jade better!' Robbie said trying to make Cat feel better but you could tell he was on the verge of tears himself, Cat was his everything and he hated to see her cry.

'When I woke up this morning she was gone. She left a note but all it said was "I'm sorry Cat."' She sobbed into his chest.

This is all my fault, I broke Jade West to the point where she is unfixable. I despise myself so much right now.

When Lane walks through the crowd to get to us, all I have to hear is the word "suicide".

I can see the shock and pain on everyone's faces. I can hear Cat's screams and Tori's quiet sobs. Buy I can't feel anything.

Cos' not only did I break Jade West, I broke myself too.


End file.
